Disney University
by EstelleLeegh
Summary: I have gotten quite a few requests for more Disney sex scenes so I'm going to do a collection of sorts. Each chapter will be about a different character- I guess you could say this will be a high-school soap opera at Disney Academy! If you are shipping two particular characters (or maybe even three) then let me know and I'll see if I can work it in! M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**I have gotten quite a few requests for more Disney sex scenes so I'm going to do a collection of sorts. This is the first chapter of hopefully many. Each chapter will be about a different character- I guess you could say this will be a high-school soap opera at Disney Academy! If you are shipping two particular characters (or maybe even three) then let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. This is basically an interactive story!**

Cinderella:

I rolled onto my back and stared up into the darkness at the ceiling of the room I shared with my step-sister, Anastazia. My long straight blonde hair felt like a stage-one bird's nest and my thighs were sore. Probably from all the subconscious squeezing they did while I slept- dreaming of my older step-sister, Drizella, in the next room

"Cinderella?" Anastazia whispered from the other side of the room, "are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"You were moaning her name again." She sighed.

"Sorry I grumbled turning to face her. "If I could help it I would- but I can't."

"I know." Anastazia smiled at me and I weakly smiled back.

"I know it's weird to hear it 'cause she's your sister." I said quietly

"You are too."

"And that must make it doubly weird for you." I said fingering the charm on my choker necklace.

It was a cameo of my mother. It used to be family tradition for the mothers in my family to take their daughters to get their heads done when they became pregnant or married. It was to be strung on a bracelet or necklace or what have you and given to the grand-daughter. That is until my mother passed away and Drizella's and Anastazia's evil witch of a mother married my father.

"Where were you this time?" Anastazia asked with a yawn.

"I was in an empty building and there was a skylight that shone down on this bed in the middle of a room. When I walked over to it Drizella lay sleeping under a pile of blankets. I yanked them back and she was naked. Then suddenly I was naked. I climbed onto the bed and sat down, pressed my pussy against her mouth and-," I stopped, focusing on my roommate. "Sorry you don't wanna hear that part."

Anastazia laughed and then closed her eyes slowly. "You're so messed up."

I laughed too. "Yea I know."

"Hey Cinderella?" Anastazia murmured sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Are you lesbian or do you just have the hots for my sister?"

I chunked a small pillow at her and laughing a little, rolled over, hoping to return to dream of Drizella and that room with the big bed.

Disney Academy isn't as impressive as you'd think. I mean there are the jocks like Adam and Hercules who play on our football team "The Beasts" and the cheerleaders like Drizella and Tinkerbell who pretty much do anything to get attention. My best friend, aside from Anastazia, would be Belle. She's crushing so hard on Adam, but she would never talk to him- she's too busy with her nose in a new book every day.

"See you losers after school." Drizella scoffed slamming the driver side door of her little red car.

Slinging her green bag over one of her shoulders she marched towards Tinkerbell who was, once again, going to be wearing her cheerleader uniform all day. Tink hugged Drizella and squealed about how she had missed her over the weekend.

"I don't get why you like her so much." Anastazia grumbled.

"Look out!" Aladdin yelled as he and Jim Hawkins flew by on their skate boards.

"Hey! Watch it!" I called, grabbing Anastsia's hand and jerking her against me and out of their way.

"Thanks," she laughed nerveously as I let go of her hand.

"Hey Belle," I said, sitting on the short stone wall next to her.

"Hey Cindy." she said absentmindedly.

I watched as she glanced back and forth between her book and Adam who stood by his silver jaguar. I mean seriously, what parent buys their high school son a car that expensive?!

"You ready for History?" I asked, looking over as one of the new girls arrived.

Anna waved to me, a bright smile on her face. Her sister Elsa only nodded and kept her head down. Hans barelled out of the parking lot and scooped Anna up, surprising her.

"Not necessarily." Belle mumbled.

Adam sat at the back of the room in our History class- right next to Aurora, the dumbest biggest slut in the whole school. It was like she didn't even know she was a slut, or that everyone knew she was.

Ok so maybe that wasn't true, Snow White was probably the biggest slut. For how pure her name sounded she was just as skanky.

Every guy fantasized about being with her... and maybe I did too, but only when Drizella pissed me off and I needed something else to think about.

The bell rang and just as we stood to go to class Mr. Rabbit ran by mumbling about how he was going to be late to his class.

We giggled, why would a teacher be so worried about being late to class, it's not like he would get detention.

Once inside we passed Drizella at her locker, I tried not to stare at her, I mean I could do that all I wanted at home but doing it at school just added to my angsty teen feels.

"Hello? Earth to Cinderella!" Anastazia shook my shoulder a little. "The classroom is this way." she slipped her hand into mine and I squeezed my sweaty palm against hers.

I didn't know why Anastazia always wanted to hold hands. We probably looked like a couple.

** So I just want to apologize for the massive delay since my last post on any of my stories but life has just been like a train wreck in my face and I've had some stuff to deal with.**

** Also, I know** **that this didn't have much sex in it (or rather any at all) but there will be some to come! :) R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

** First of all I just wanna say that I'm tired of getting asshole comments/reviews on my stories. I took a fucking hiatus bc some shithole literally called me an idiot for the lack of sex in an intro chapter. So yeah. I still write but if people are going to be absolute dildo-munchers and trash me I won't post. And stop messaging me/commenting and graphically describing how you masturbate to my stories all the time. I'm flattered but I don't care for the details. Thanks.**

**TW: Rape TW: Foul Language TW: Alcohol**

Elsa:

"Elsa!" Hans yelled after me.

I didn't even bother to glance back at him. Why could't he just leave me alone?! Anna understood that I needed my space why couldn't her fat head boyfriend get that through his thick skull?

"Elsa! Wait up!" he nearly body slammed me as he came to a stop. "Man, I've been calling your name, didn't you-,"

"Sorry must not have heard you." I interupted stopping at my locker to exchange my math book and homework for my sheet music for choir. I quickly slammed the blue metal door and started to walk away.

Hans followed.

"So you're pretty good at math right?" he asked, practically stepping on my heels as he followed closely behind me.

"I suppose."

"Well the thing is, Coach is gonna kick me off the soccer team if I don't get my math grade up and I was wondering if you could help me- like maybe tutor me?"

I took a deep, aggitated breath and glared at him.

"Ask Anna."

He stood in front of me, stopping me in my tracks, "You know Anna is no good at math. Please I would really appreciate it!"

"Yeah fine, just get out of my way." I grumbled as the tardy bell started ringing. I shoved past him and into my class room, Mr. Sebastian already calling for attention.

"Thanks so much for agreeing to tutor Hans," Anna beamed at me over her egg salad sandwhich and giant slice of chocolate cake.

"Yeah, I mean you guys are dating." I said not so convincingly.

I couldn't put my finger on it but something didn't feel right about Hans. They met at a birthday party Wendy, one of my newspaper editors, threw for me just before the beginning of the school year. And now two weeks into my senior, Anna's sophmore year, she was hopelessly in love with one of my fellow soon-to-be graduates.

Maybe it was the age thing.

"Hi Anna!" Rapunzel, our neighbor, called out to my sister, waving a bit to excitedly.

"Hey Rapunzel! Come sit over here!"

"Anna!" I whispered indignantly, "She's gonna get blonde hairs _everywhere_!"

"_You're _a blonde too!" she hissed back.

Rapunzel sat down across from me, her unnaturally long hair, braided thickly and swinging to nearly the ground.

"I just had an algebra test." she sighed.

"Yeah, how'd it go?" my sister inquired.

"Not so great, I guess being homeschooled for so long put me kinda far behind." she picked at her cafeteria food.

"Oh! You should have Elsa tutor you!"

I groaned inwardly, I guess my sister _didn't _understand my need for space.

"She's tutoring Hans too." Anna said proudly.

Rapunzel and I exchanged a look and I shrugged. She knew my opinion of Hans and she shared it.

"Oh that's alright, there is this guy in my class who got held back so it's like his second year. I'll ask him." she said donning a smile.

"Wait, he flunked once already and you're gonna ask him for help?" I said incredulously.

"Well... He can be a bit of an ass, but he has a motorcycle and he's really cute and I hear kinda dangerous and I don't know, it all seems exciting doesn't it?" she talked so quickly I was sure that her tongue had grown a motor and was about to run right out her mouth.

I shook my head at her, a small smile played on my lips.

"Well, just don't do anything stupid." I said.

"I think it's great she's going after a guy she likes! What's his name?"

"What do you think his name is? There's only one guy at this school who has a motorcycle." I said a little condecendingly.

I really needed to work on my attitude and the way I spoke to other people- especially my sister. My teachers always warned me I came off a bit icy.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Flynn. Flynn Rider." Rapunzel said a little dreamily.

The bell rang again and I picked up my trash biding farewell to my sister and her friend. Lunch was over and I only had three more hours till school was out and I was supposed to meet Hans at his house to tutor him.

_ Talk about a family with money! _I thought, parking my black suv in the circle drive. Hans' house was huge! I walked up to the door and knocked loudly. A speaker next to me asked for my name and I gave it.

"I'm here to tutor Hans?" I said hesitantly. Without another word the door opened and on the other side stood my sister's boyfriend.

"Hi Elsa." he sighed.

I tried not to roll my eyes as I followed him up the stairs and down the hall.

"There is a study just down here and I've already got my book open to tonights homework.

"I'll help you- but I'm not doing it for you." I said a little harshly, wondering if this half wit actually expected me to do his work for him.

"Oh I know." He flashed the smile that dazzled Anna so well. "Just through here." his voice sounded off. I wasn't sure how to put it. Maybe I was imagining things. I didn't like him and I certainly didn't like being in his house so maybe I was just over thinking the situation.

"I need to use your bathroom." I said before he opened the door.

"Yeah, there is one back here." He waited for me to walk in and followed closely behind.

"This isn't a study." I said tensely.

"Oh yeah, it's over here." He locked the door behind him and opened another. Just inside I could see a desk spread with lots of papers sitting next to a large window.

I glanced at the locked door and tried not to shiver as his voice dropped in volume, "My brothers like to barge in and tease me when I'm studying." He opened a door across the room from the study and gestured me inside.

As I washed my hands I again had that oddly distinct feeling that something wasn't right here. I walked out to find the bedroom empty of Hans and the door opened wide, in the hallway I heard Hans and several other male voices. I recognized a couple of them as several of his brothers from the football team.

I awkwardly waited in a chair at Hans' desk and within minutes he was standing next to me his face scrnched up in what might have looked like worry.

"You need to leave."

"Excuse me?" I gasped, a little miffed that I drove all the way out here and he was making me leave.

"Now." He grabbed my arm roughly, sure to leave bruises. "Get out, your car is parked out back."

Suddenly his bedroom door burst open and four of his older brothers shoved inside.

"She was just leaving, excuse us." he said, moving to stand in front of me just a little.

"Oh little brother," one of them slurred drunkenly. "We just want a little fun."

He stumbled across the room and shoved my sister's boyfriend into the wall.

"Whats your name?" another one asked.

"El-Elsa..." I stammered taking a step back as they all advanced on me.

"You're pretty." the third grunted. He was shorter than the other two and a bit stockier. "Do you wanna play Elsa?"

"No thanks, I was just leaving." I tried to shove past but two of them grabbed my arms and threw me on the bed. "My dad's a cop!" I yelled. It wasn't a lie. He had been a cop- before he died.

"I'm gonna do her first." the older of the three crowed, fumbling with my jean shorts.

"No! Get off! God fucking-!" I screamed as the youngest shoved his short, thick penis in my mouth. I gagged and struggled as the third held me down and the oldest rolled a condom on, lining the head of his long dick up with my hole.

I was so isolated from the rest of the world that I'd never even had a boyfriend, let alone had sex. I was mortified. I screamed as he rammed his dick inside me, breaking my hymen.

The youngest slapped a hand over my mouth and the oldest started grunting as he rammed into me. I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. The hand slipped from my mouth.

"Oh fuck!" the oldest grunted, "She's a virgin."

"Was!" the middle brother laughed.

"Hans!" I cried reaching for him. But he must have hit his head because he was passed out in the floor, slumped against a dresser.

"Say my name- say, Christian." The oldest wrapped his hand around my throat and squeezed before letting go to let me speak. "Tell me you want it."

"I- I want it, Ch- Christian." I cried and looked away, shutting my eyes as tightly as possible.

Christian rammed into me as the youngest spoke to the middle brother, "Ander, I think Hans is waking up!" I peeked my eyes open to see that his were fluttering slightly, his head rolling back and forth on his neck as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

"Hans! Hel-" Christian's hand wrapped around my throat again. He squeezed harshly and his thrusts became more sporadic. My vision started to sparkle and turn black around the edges and I prayed that Christian would kill me. That I would die so that I wouldn't have to feel anything else.

And then he finished. I was barely aware of him moaning and biting at my clothed breast. Then it went dark.

**R&amp;R! Be nice! No dirty messages! Stick around for more! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** So I didn't get any verbal feedback about my last chapters but there were quite a few people who favorited or subscribed to my story so I decided to take it as a good sign. But then I was having issues with assholes so yeah...delays... R&amp;R**

**TW: BDSM TW: Assault TW: Car Violence TW: Alusion To Child Abuse TW: Foul Language.**

Snow White:

I contributed my great cheerleading skills to my boot-camp-like training. So while many of the other girls put their street clothes back on and spritzed and painted themselves back to perfection I donned my short track shorts and sports bra.

If any other girl was found running the track around the football field dressed how I was, they would get so busted. But the fact that I was head cheer captain, fucking sexy and would suck a cock to get out of just about anything, (including two traffic tickets and four detentions) most people left me alone.

I plugged my headphones into my iPhone and then turned the shuffle on, choosing my carefully selected workout playlist. With each slap of the ground as my feet met the rubbery lane I lost myself more and more in the routine.

It seemed like almost no time at all when it started to get dark. But I liked running in the cool September twilight air. The stadium lights came on till ten and that was enough for me to see by.

I was rounding the corner of the field between the stadium and goal post when someone grabbed me, jerking me roughly against their muscled body.

"Sweet, sweet Snow," a male voice hissed.

I knew that voice.

His hand clamped firmly over my mouth and nose. I tried to bite him but I couldn't get my mouth open wide enough.

"You dirty little whore." He growled, grabbing my breast when I licked his palm. He didn't pull away though. He knew what I was doing.

"You're all mine. My beautiful little Snow White whore." He licked from my cheek down to the top of my neck. "Does that turn you on as much as it does me?" he bit my neck and thrust his hips forward harshly, pushing the hard lump in his pants against my ass.

"I can't wait to bury my dick in your cunt." He bit down harder breaking skin and I cried out.

"Bad Girl. Don't make me send you-," he thrust against me again, "to the principal's office." he threw me against a stadium pole and ripped my shorts off.

Mr. Scar. My study hall teacher.

His rough fingers dipped into the top of my thong, pulling them down. He turned me to face him and when my eyes met his he let go of my mouth and attacked my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck ad jumped to wrap my legs around his waist.

I tried to pull his maroon polo over his head as he jerked on his belt between us, his knuckles grazing my pussy.

"Unf, Taka!" I moaned against his lips as he pulled his hard dick from his black slacks. "Fuck me! Oh please! Sir, please fuck me!" I begged before his hand snaked up to clasp around my throat.

"My whore, Snow." he grinned. The look on his face told me he wanted to devour me. As if I was some littel gazelle and he a strong lion predator.

"Sir." I gasped reaching for his penis. "Can I-," he squeezd my throat and then eased off. "May I please have my pussy fucked?" he kissed me roughly and pulled away from me so my feet could touch the ground. With his hand still firmly wrapped around my neck he threw me to the ground and flipped me over.

In seconds he was inside me, one hand on my throat again and the other in my hair, jerking me back so I looked up at the underside of the bleachers.

"Do you like that, slut?" he growled with a stiff thrust.

I moaned and tried to whimper a yes.

"What was that?" He demanded, letting go of my neck so he could slap my ass roughly.

God, how I loved to be spanked.

"Yes, Sir! Please don't stop!"

"That's better." He kissed my shoulder blade, alternating between sweet kisses to harsh bites, letting me know that, despite how he called me a whore and treated me like a slut, I was more to him.

I felt my orgasm start to build as he let go of my hair and started rubbing my clit.

"Master!" I gasped.

I knew better than to ask to cum. He would tell me when I was allowed.

His thrusts started to become more and more sporadic and then he grunted in my ear, "Cum my little slut, cum for your master." And I did.

Loudly and unabashadly, I came simultaneously with my boyfriend.

He pulled out of me and I collapsed against the ground, his hot cum leaking from my used pussy.

"Good whore." he breathed heavily, standing and motioning for me to come closwer. On all fours I crawled to him and cleaned our mess off him with my tongue, making his body shiver when I sucked on the now extra sensitive head of his dick.

He pet my dark hair and fastend his pants. Taka fixed his belt, tucking his shirt in.

"See you in class on Monday."

I sat in the grass, watching him walk towards his car. I spat the taste of cum soaking into my tongue, thinking about how I was getting real tired of this.

His wife, though extremely devoted, was a bit of a scary woman. After they had three kids she (understandably) demanded he get a vasectomy. But she made him wear a condom still and she was on birth control. She was like paranoid about having more children. And even if he was wearing a condom, he had to pull out to cum. She didn't go down on him and was way Vanilla.

When Scar and I had gotten together the first time it was because I didn't want detention and he wanted a blow job. That was the first time I ever used some form of sex to get my way. And I haven't looked back.

Much like Taka.

Who, after using me, typically gets up and walks away as if it didn't happen. I knew that because he was my teacher it was risky to have sex on school grounds- well to have sex at all- so I understood why he would not want to stay and practice normal aftercare most Doms and Subs do. But he wouldn't come to my house- even when my step-mom was away. And he never let me over at his house. Although I had gotten his youngest son, Kovu, (who's in my grade) to take me there one day under a group project pretense.

Scar was not happy with me.

Still, I wanted nothing more than for him to fuck me in his bed and then at least cuddle with me afterwards.

I mean I did let him cum inside me after all. Talk about gross.

I stood quickly, realizing I had been sitting on the ground with no pants on for about 15 minutes. I made a quick task of putting my clothes back on and running to shower before the janitor closed the locker room up for the night.

It was just after 9pm so I still had a little less than an hour.

Once in the shower I watched as the water pulled some dirt and a few blades of grass down the drain. Oddly enough, I wondered what my dad was doing. My face scrunched up in anger and I punched the thin tiled wall. One cracked a little and my knuckles popped, pain searing all the way up into my wrist. I hoped I hadn't just broken my hand.

How ironic. My dad hurts me for years and somehow whenever my thoughs drift his way I alwasy end up hurt again. As If he's locked away in my subconscious rather than the state penitentiary.

I wasn't sure if I was crying. I thought I was but if I was producing tears the cold water washed it away immediately.

I turned the shower off and cleaned myself up, drying my lean body and short hair. I didn't bother with make-up but instead grabbed my car keys and school bag, hauling ass to my car.

I knew I should break up with Mr. Scar. I needed to end it. But no one seemed to understand my desire to be spanked and choked and every other boy at my school was so fucking stupid.

Maybe I should just sit him down and talk to him. As I quickly rounded the corner, driving about 20 miles over the designated speed limit into my neighborhood, I pulled my cell out and started a message to my boyfriend. The screen was bright compared to the darkness outsie. I hit send and glanced up in time to see a small figure stop in the stree and stare at me in fear. My eyes were still trying to readjust from my bright cell phone backlight when I moved to slam on the break and my foot slipped. I flew over the speed bump, it not even slowing me down.

With a harsh _thunk_! I hit the person and then skidded to a halt 20 yards away.

"Oh my God! Oh God!" I wailed before stepping out of my car. I ran back to the body sprawled oddly on the ground. It was Oliver, one of the neighborhood kids. He was still breathing. I glanced around. No windows were open and no one was around. I dug in his pockets and found his cell.

I dialed 911 and waited for the person to answer.

"911 what's ur emergency?" A female voice asked in a bored voice. I wiped the phone off. I put it in his hands, the woman on the other line asking if someone was there.

I got in my car and drove away, making sure to go the speed limit so I wouldn't look suspicious.

_Oh my God I just hit a child with my car_. The thought was just a whisper in my head at first. I didn't respond and then the thought came again, this time it seemed more persistent. As if it wanted me to admit what I did. _I HIT A CHILD WITH MY CAR_.

I sobbed once, hunching into my steering wheel. My phone buzzed and I ignored it, not even bothering to bring it inside with me.

**I thought it would be weird if Scar's name was just "Scar", so I looked up what it was before it was Scar and I clicked on the first link and Taka was what it said, so that's what I went with.**


End file.
